The invention relates to a milling fixture for a manual top spindle molder. Milling fixtures are known (De 24 21 05) in which a frame-like base plate is provided with parallel columns. A drive assembly is adjustable on the columns relative to the base plate. A drive journal protrudes from a frontal housing cover for a tool. The base plate may be mounted on the side facing away from the workpiece of a workpiece guide, and provided with an orifice for the passage of the tool.
In the known configurations the manual top spindle molder may, together with its base plate, be screwed from below to a workpiece table. A milling cutter flyingly supported on the drive assembly may then be driven for the processing of workpieces. The adjustment of the cutter is effected by varying the distance between the drive assembly and the base plate, for which purpose an adjusting spindle supported on the workpiece table and the drive assembly may also be used. The applications of such known configurations are limited by the relatively short cutting length due to the flying support of the milling cutter.
It is an object of the present invention to further improve the potential applications of manual top spindle molders by rendering the use of longer chip-forming tools possible.